


Тяжелые уроки

by Mitlaure



Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Game of Dominance, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Ranks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Габриэль должен быть уверен в том, что, несмотря на необычных гостей, которых они принимают, Тревор не будет отвлекаться слишком сильно. А это, конечно, означает, что он будет особенно беспощаден...
Relationships: Alucard/Dracula (Castlevania), Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Тяжелые уроки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cracky Fang Parallels | Hard Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180245) by [BlackBirdAolen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen). 



— Глубже, Тревор, ты можешь лучше. — Габриэль твердым движением направил сына, хихикая из-за приглушенного протеста. — Или ты так привык к меньшим размерам, что больше не знаешь, как правильно удовлетворить меня?

Тревор взглянул на Габриэля с явным презрением к такому обращению, но это не помешало Габриэлю относиться к Тревору так, как он хотел относиться к нему. Прежде чем стать отцом Тревора, он был мастером клыков, и Габриэль все еще был полон решимости научить Тревора быть послушным ему, когда это было необходимо. Но опять же, в том, что Тревор был наглым, было определенное очарование, когда он не совсем чувствовал себя подчиненным своему отцу, и это было слишком мило, чтобы засвидетельствовать это. Это всегда заканчивалось их борьбой, а в конце концов победой Габриэля. По крайней мере, большую часть времени выигрывал Габриэль. Были некоторые инциденты, но Габриэль предпочитал делать вид, что этого никогда не было.

Особенно с его новым союзником (неожиданным, поначалу несколько раздражающим, но пока никоим образом и не являющимся недостатком) было важно сохранить определенный имидж. Этот образ был отображением того, каким должен быть бесспорный правитель этого мира. Непобедимый Князь Тьмы, который мог заставить подчиниться любого, в том числе и свою собственную кровь. Особенно собственную кровь, поскольку, как понимал Габриэль, полукровный сын Дракулы был в некотором роде проблемным ребенком. Так, кажется, было.

— Давай, Тревор. — Габриэль грубо рассмеялся и прижал голову Тревора, пока не почувствовал, как клыки прижимаются к мягкой коже рядом с его членом. — Ну вот … теперь это было не так уж сложно, не так ли?

Тревор издал еще один недовольный звук, но затем, наконец, вошел в хороший ритм. Габриэль расслабился на простыне, играя с длинными прядями седых волос. В теле Тревора все еще чувствовалось напряжение, но это могло быть в основном из-за того, что Тревор все еще был хорошо связан, чтобы свести борьбу к минимуму и сделать акт простым и понятным. Габриэль не хотел иметь дело с Тревором все время, поэтому он позаботился о том, чтобы у него вообще не было возможности действовать.

Габриэль хмыкнул, когда почувствовал кратковременное усиление давления клыков Тревора, и предупредительно зашипел на свои клыки. Он мог бы просто дернуть Тревора за волосы, но это не закончилось бы слишком хорошо, в этом он был уверен. Если бы Тревор дернулся, он бы просто укусил, а это было последним, чего хотел Габриэль. Жажда крови Тревора была единственным, что могло соперничать с ним, и к этому нужно было отнестись серьезно. Но пребывая в таком состоянии, когда Тревор был так же жаден, как и он сам, для более чувственной стороны жизни, его не волновало, что Тревор выполнит то, чего так желал.

Тревор начал сосать все сильнее и сильнее, его голова сильно покачивалась, пока он обслуживал Габриэля. Габриэль хмыкнул и тихо вздохнул, облизывая губы и медленно позволяя своему телу полностью двигаться самому по себе. Многие тяжелые уроки, которые он дал Тревору, определенно окупились. В конце концов, у него не было никаких шансов, что он когда-нибудь позволит своему сыну взять верх над собой, и это касалось практически любой области жизни. Следовательно, он также строго обучал своего сына служить ему именно так, как это нравится Габриэлю, чтобы его клыки знали свое место в жизни. Это не была позиция, которая была решена один раз, а затем сохранена. Поскольку они оба были хищниками, Габриэлю приходилось регулярно укреплять свое правление. Не то чтобы он действительно возражал. В конце концов, он пришел с такими приятными пороками.

— Я уже боялся, что ты слишком смягчился, Тревор. — Габриэль хмыкнул, поскольку был уверен, что Тревор точно знал, что он имел в виду. На самом деле это не было большим подвигом, но все же сопровождалось некоторыми насмешками с его стороны. — Ты, кажется, несколько увлечен своим двойником из другого замка, чего я, честно говоря, не понимаю. Но, по крайней мере, он пока не пытается уговорить тебя сделать что-то глупое. Знай, что в данный момент я терплю многое, так что тебе лучше это оценить.

На короткое время Габриэлю показалось, что внутри Тревора поднимается что-то вроде протеста, но оно тут же исчезло. Габриэль тихо хмыкнул, ухмыляясь про себя. Было очень легко держать Тревора под контролем, если только знать, как это делать. Время от времени бывали проблемы, но он не мог позволить какому-то странному дампиру взять на себя бразды правления. Это было бы крайним унижением, и он никогда бы не потерпел этого.

— А, вот и мы… — Габриэль глухо хмыкнул, а затем грубо рассмеялся. — Видишь, было не так уж и сложно вспомнить.

Через некоторое время он задал Тревору ритм, чтобы он не слишком сильно перегружался ощущениями.

— Теперь полегче … нет причин становиться настолько жадным.

Тревор застонал в твердую плоть Габриэля, и вампир усмехнулся, рассказывая, как Тревор изо всех сил пытается сохранять хладнокровие. Им обоим становилось все труднее оставаться в здравом уме из-за такого напряжения между ними, но в то же время было великолепно чувствовать себя такими, чувствовать себя по-настоящему живыми и почти болезненно осознавать то, что еще может произойти, если они просто позволят своим инстинктам взять верх. Габриэль хмыкнул, тяжело дыша, когда кончил. Тревор хмыкнул и какое-то время боролся, но, как всегда, послушно проглотил то, чем его кормили. Габриэль тихо вздохнул, ухмыляясь про себя.

— Вот… вот так хорошо, мой дорогой сын.


End file.
